


traffic light

by buggettebuggington



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Other, this is a joke i promise, traffic light smut series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggettebuggington/pseuds/buggettebuggington
Summary: Sam has relations with a traffic light. 🚦💦❤️
Relationships: Sam Evans/Traffic Light, Sam Evans/inanimate object
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	traffic light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/gifts).



> This is a joke I promise. Everyone told Ally and I not to do this but here we are... sorry for the lack of creativity in the title.

Sam Evans sighed as he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. Still chewing what was left of the cereal in his mouth, he started on his everyday commute to school. Nothing excited him anymore. Except for one thing.

Sam’s breath hitched as he passed the tall, thick, traffic light on the curb of his street. He tried to push back the thoughts that popped up in his head, but he just couldn’t do it. How badly, no matter how insane it was, did he want that structure inside of him. He imagined licking it up and down, stroking it and longing for a reaction that he knew wouldn’t come from the inanimate object. Then he would climb up it’s strong length and lower himself down on it. Fuck, he would give all the money in the world for a moment alone with the three colored light.

The blond shuffled away, struggling to hide the growing tent in his pants. He tried to think of turn offs, not wanting to walk in to the school with a boner. His best bet was to cover it with his backpack, and hope it goes away in the meantime.

After Glee practice was done, Sam raced out of the choir room at lightning speed. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. Earlier that day, he had riffled through his best friend Blaine’s backpack in search of lube. He knew he could just go home, or stop at the drug store, but he knew that the quicker he got what he needed, the quicker that traffic light would be inside him. As far as he knew, after Blaine’s breakup with Kurt, the short boy hadn’t been sexually active, but Sam had sort of pegged him as a guy who came prepared. Boy was Sam lucky to be right about that.

When he finally reached that curb he’d grown so fond of, he struggled to hide his enthusiasm. He had longed for this everyday, and it was finally happening. At this point all of the dignity he once had no longer remained as he stripped down completely in the middle of the street. After prepping himself, he climbed up the light as planned. He knew that eventually the cops would be called on him, so he tried to make this quick. He slammed down on the pole with a groundbreaking moan. He wasn’t focused on anything but this. His eyes fluttered closed as he eventually hit his climax just as the light changed from green to red. He didn’t even hear the cops rounding the corner. This was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> 20xthelesblam has struck for the first time... this will not be the last 🚦💦❤️


End file.
